Extended Family Bonding
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Weekends for KO were not always the same after finding out who his father was, but after the search for Shadowy Figure they could be a lot more fun. Read a during these tales KO spends some time with his dad, and to a lesser extent the little minion that follows him and play video games.
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place after Let's Get Shadowy and before Carl.**_

It was Saturday, meaning another weekend at Boxmore. Which meant father-son time, yaaaay. KO was honestly still al little uneasy about this, not long ago he found out his biological father is the thought to be dead hero Laserblast who turned out to have survive the incident and became the evil Professor Venomous. He hoped that things would go differently this weekend, where he learned that his most dangerous enemy Shadowy Figure was Venomous's alter ego much like TKO is his alter ego.

But after he and Fink worked together and free Venomous from Shadowy's control, he vowed that he would find a way to get rid of Shadowy permanently. Now KO knew that it wouldn't be a quick thing, considering that it has been around 6-11 years since Shadowy came into the world. But in the mean time, he thought he could use the weekends to establish a better relationship with his dad.

He stood outside the big metal door of Boxmore, with a duffle bag over his shoulder he reached his arm out and knocked.

"Ah, KO!" Venomous popped out of the door, with a light smile on his purple face, "How's my favorite son?"

KO rubbed his arm, even though it was nice to spend some time with the man that helped create him, he was still apprehensive on the whole incident with Shadowy Figure last week. "Um, pretty good. I guess." he nervously said.

Venomous caught on and sighed, "Look KO, I know things haven't always been the greatest between us, even after the big reveal." he kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder, KO gulped at the touch "But even though I am a villain and you're a hero, I'm trying to make an effort and be the father that I was too scared to be. And I can't do that if you won't let me."

KO looked up, "Really?"

"Really." Venomous nodded before he stood up and lead him inside.

"So, still working on getting rid of …. your other person?" KO wondered.

"It's not easy, but I think I'm making progress. But let's not worry about that, cause this weekend is all about family time." Venomous said as they walked down the hall, just then he got a call on his Bluetooth "Hold on, I got to take this." he told him as he pressed a button on his earpiece, "Venomous' Office, Venomous speaking...….. Really?...….. Again... hold on."

"What's wrong?" KO asked as Venomous hung up, he groaned.

"I'm needed with the Boxmore Board of Directors, I swear its always something. And on father-son weekend as well!" he facepalmed, he then felt a small hand grab his.

"Its okay, go to your little meeting. I'll just hang out with Fink till you're done." KO said.

"Are you sure?" Venomous questioned worriedly, though his son and Fink gelled together to get him back from Shadowy's control she still holds a grudge against him.

"I'll be fine, I think I'm starting to grow on her." KO said with a hopeful smile.

"Well lets hope, I'd hate for my son and minion to end up killing each other." he went in the opposite direction, "Her room is down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." KO said before gripping his bag strap and heading to his dad's minion's room. Since he's now spending time with his father, he thought he'd try and get a little closer with the mouse girl that works for him. She may still be a little foul from the Love Beam, but she did help him figure out the truth of Shadowy Figure. Even though she whined and complained during the search.

He followed Venomous' directions and found Fink sitting in front of the TV blasting at a virtual monkey, again. "Hey Fink."

She paused the game she was playing to look back, and rolled her eyes "Oh its you again." she spat before going back to her game.

KO rested the bag down before sitting down next to her, "So-" he was then grabbed by the collar as Fink sent a Hades-Fire glare into his eyes as she continued blasting the monkey soldier.

"Listen Momma's Boy, what you and boss do during your father-son weekends is none of my concern. We are NOT friends, we are NOT siblings not matter what the fan theories say, and you are just gonna sit here and be quiet so that I can complete this level I've been working on for MONTHS till boss is done with whatever meeting he has. Got it?"

KO quickly nodded, but then he turned to the game and saw the monkey get one last shot on Fink's character just as the health bar was low. She growled as she was sent back to her last check point.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

When KO got here, he was looking forward to spending time with his dad. He was hoping he could learn to play catch since Carol was too busy trying to train him and take care of the house, and Gar never learned himself. But It's been an hour an all he's done was sit by Fink's bed and watch her try and fail to get passed the same level, he often looked to the clock wondering when Venomous will be done with his meeting.

He's tried to make light conversation with his dad's minion, but she always either ignored him or told him to shut up so she can focus. He's accepted that father-son weekends also mean having to deal with this stingy ole rat, though they had some scuffles KO wants to make a better relationship with her when he visits. She said they were friends, but maybe he can work up to being her friend. Or familiar acquaintances at best. He didn't know if she can be called his adoptive sister, though she and his dad share a father-daughter type bond it wasn't ever confirmed to his knowledge.

After another game over screen Fink screamed in frustration before throwing the controller into a wall, which struck onto a dart board with his face on it. "I swear this monkey is cheating! I've tried every tactic I know and I just can't get rid of him!"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of caution.

She groaningly look to the boy that's in her room for some reason before sighing, "Oh just this impossible level, I'm trying to sneak into the Imperial Monkey Fortress and find the secret plans, and every time I get to the end there's this big dumb monkey that always kills me before I can finish!" she aggravatedly explained. "I've tried evasive maneuvers, I've tried conserving my health for when I get there, save my rounds for him, nothing works. This is the only game I've never completed with 100%, the only mark on my perfect record. Word gets out and my name will be tarnished."

"Oh."

She pinched the bridge of her nose before standing up and going over to the controller in the wall to press the pause button, "I got to tinkle, in the mean time." she quickly grabbed his collar and glared at him with her yellow eyes. "Don't. Touch! Anything!" he gulped and nodded. She let him go before walking out of her room.

KO then looked to the TV, paused after Fink's character respawned at the check point. He recognized the game as Splinter Apes 3: Incognito, after his run in with Chameleon Jr his mom forced the two to a playdate and be friends. Which was a bust till they wound up playing video games, one of them being the game in front of him right now.

he knew she would rather bath in acid than get help from him, but that didn't stop him from pulling the controller form its prison and unpausing the game. He knew she'd be furious but he had a plan on how to salvage the first day of this week's visit.

(later)

Fink grumbled as she returned from the lavatory, "No more jumbo drinks."

_**Level Completed!**_

She went wide eyed before seeing the screen, which showed her character dancing with a flash drive in his hand. With enemies down around him, including the giant red monkey that she could never get past. KO timidly waved to her, controller in hand, she went up to him with an exasperated look. "What? But how?"

"Oh, I've played this game before. Just because I'm a hero in training doesn't mean I don't have hobbies." he said.

Fink just stoically stared at KO before picking up another controller, "Then prove it."

(many co-op mode levels later)

Fink stared shocked at the 10 results bracket that said KO won, she turned to the kid before she bowed down to KO "Please teach me your ways master."

KO looked away while rubbing the back of his neck, he hasn't been called master since he let his old sidekick Combo go. "I uh don't think its something that you can teac-"

"TEACH ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed before pointing a laser gun at his head, finger on the trigger. KO gulped.

(90 minutes later)

Venomous just came into the room, "Sorry I'm late, the meeting ran long and-" he stopped when he found his son and minion playing one of those videos game that Fink always plays. Looks like KO wasn't too bored while he was gone, plus neither he or Fink had any bruises or scars so that's a good sign. Venomous smiled as his two favorite kids were starting to become friends.

"Hey watch it! You nearly killed me!"

"Not my fault you have such a big head getting in the way!"

Well mostly, he figured he'd leave the two alone and go work on his next experiment. Though the two were still arguing, they were inching a little closer with each wave of monkey spies defeated.


End file.
